The invention as disclosed is a system for propulsion and positioning of a transitory object. The system has access to a DC electrical power source. The system has electrical components and mechanical components. The primary electrical component is a coil means for generating a magnetic field. The primary mechanical components are an impact piston means movable in response to the magnetic field generated by the coil means; and, an impact energy transmission means secured to the transitory object and having a surface for receiving impact energy delivered during a "forward" movement of the impact piston means.
To cause motion of the transitory object, the velocity of "forward" and "reverse" movements of the impact piston means must be different. Motion will occur because of a difference in MV.sup.2, in both directions, in the inertial energy formula E=1/2MV.sup.2. The energy of the impact piston means will be equivalent to 1/2MV.sup.2 in both directions. However, when the velocity or rate of movement of the impact piston means is different in opposite directions, the "V.sup.2 " will be different so that the transitory object will be moved in the direction of the higher "V.sup.2 ".
For optimum efficiency of the propulsion system, the impact piston means should have an increasing acceleration, which may increase at a constant rate, in the "forward" direction and a relatively low rate of movement, which may also be a constant rate, in the "reverse" direction. The magnitude of energy transferred to the transitory object will be exponentially related to the velocity of the impact piston means immediately prior to and at the moment of contact thereof with the impact energy transmission means.